slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Derpy Hangout
Heya! This is a little welcome roleplay, just as a hangout for characters. Everyones welcome, there's no real plot, do as you wish, just keep to the wikia's rules. Rules * There aren't any! As long as it sticks to the entire wikia's rules, everything goes. * You can join this without asking in the comments. Members * XxKatakxX ** Katak * MixieRoast ** Aric Silver ** Blayze ** Signum * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Blaster ** Harry * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Sparkles * Unze2unze4 ** No characters yet * Dragonic_Kittens ** Brandon ** Erin * KittentheKitten ** Yandre (welp) ** Kitten ** Kat Summary Just a casual hangout. No plot, everyone can just talk, hangout and be derpy. Roleplay -----MixieRoast----- Aric: *He lays on the top of a large rock, asleep, a gaggle of pink slimes bouncing around bellow him.* Blayze: *Hovers a little way away, trying to snatch chickadoos from a nest.* -----Sheep Slime----- The small sheep hopped their way to the nearby ranch, hearing about how "they had free food and music". With excitement they fell over and started barrel-rolling their way down a slope that lead into the ranch, and let out a "baa" of amusement -----MixieRoast----- Blayze: *Drops a hen-hen on his rancher friend's head, waking him up.* Aric: *Jumps at least 4 foot into the air, growling at the slime as he rolled around in midair, laughing his tail off* Urgh... I was having a decent dream to... *He hopped up the edge of his valley home using his jetpack, looking over his home, eyes half closed in tiredness.* ------Sheep Slime----- The Sheep Slime flopped over to be rightside up, then looked up to see the rancher, who hovering in the air on... "mini rocket ships". The sheep hopped over, wishing they had legs to wave hello. In an appropriate substitute for this sheep, they let out a "baa" in greeting. -----MixieRoast---- Aric: *Drops down to the floor, grunting slightly on impact, kneeling down.* A Sheep Slime...? Where'd you come from, I wonder... *Reaches down, patting the slime's wool.* Blayze: *Perches on the rancher's shoulder, hungrily licking his lips.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at Sephtis, a bleat coming out. The sheep's wool puffed up and they started floating in mid air along with the dragon (because why not). ----MixieRoast---- Blayze: *Jumps back in surprise, growling, a small jet of flame shooting out his mouth as he hides behind his cyborg friend.* Aric: *Casually laughing his head off* Blayze: So... *He switches over to speaking slimeish* Do you talk? Rather than just saying 'wiggle wiggle' over and over like most slimes do. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime also switched to Slimespeak, but even then was still quite unintelligible. Something among the lines of, "Yos. Nut vury weil tho". The Sheep Slime's wool unpoofed, dropping them from flight. -----MixieRoast----- Blayze: Heh, ok, good enough, what are you doing round here? This area is normally pretty hidden... Aric: *Quietly leans down behind his slimey friend, smirking, whispering into his ear* Wigglewigglwigglewiggle.... Blayze: *Snarls, shooting a jet of hot flame at the rancher, setting his hat on fire.* Aric: *Dances around, screaming, trying to put it out.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime started panicking, hopping to a puddle pond and absorbing some moisture to their wool, then flopped onto the rancher's hat. (OOC: Don't know if your ranch has ponds; just assuming you do.) ----MixieRoast---- *The Tentcal living in the pond the sheep used snarled in irritation, lashing out at the smaller slime* Aric: *Frantically running around, trying to dodge the angry tentacles.* DANGIT LARRY! (Larry the Tentcal will probably never be a real character xD) Blayze: *Sighs, curling up under a tree, talking to the classy pink slime in the corral next to him.* ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep panicked alongside Aric, with the sight of Tentical already enough to scare the smol sheep. They flopped over on their side, still wondering how they could put out the fire. ----MixieRoast----- Aric: Much panic. Blayze: Much sleep. ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep slime spoke in Slimelish. "Much baaa." ----MixieRoast----- Aric: *Takes a deep breath, before slapping larrys feelers away, picking up the sheep slime, and tossing it at Blayze. Blayze: *Goat scream* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime was thrown across the air. To lighten the impact, they puffed up their wool, and hit Blayze like a cottonball, before gliding away from the knockback. They unpoofed, landing them onto the ground. ---XxKatakxX--- The little tabby flew over the ranch, giggling maniacally. All of a sudden, the jetpack ran out of energy and Katak landed on top of the sheep slime. --MixieRoast--- Aric: *defensive arm flailing* ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in her cat form, was just minding her own business walking on one of those wall-cliff things, until she saw the fog tabby fall,"Hey, anyone okay?" Dancey decides to make a pun," Because if you lost your left ear, you'd probably be, al-right!" *'Random "ba dum, tss" in the background'* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked frantically around for the source of the comedic drum noise, until they saw Katak land onto their head. With a small sharp "baa" they questioned the tabby and their jetpack, rolling softly to the side to let Katak slide down onto the ground before sitting upright again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey used one of her paws to cover up her laughter, then jumps down, then later changing to her human form, hoping no one was startled or scared. ---MixieRoast--- Aric: wHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE ---Danceykitty--- "I guess I'll introduce myself first, my name's Dancey, however, some call me by 'Kitty' or 'Dance.' I'm just here to explore this area for a while. Sorry for trespassing." ---XxKatakxX--- "Hi I'm Katak and I'm about to launch Kek to space if I have to." -still struggling to pull Kek off- ---Squidy822--- A portal appears in the floor and Squidy floats out. "What'd I miss?" the Squid says. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the squid, the rest of the group, then back at the squid,"Quite a lot...? Oh yeah, I brought a bunch of cookies," Dancey opens a huge bag to reveal a LOT of cookies, a lot is an understatement to be honest,"Anyone want any?" (Squidy's probably gonna take them all XD) ---Squidy822--- The Bag of Cookies disappears and then Squidy is holding 1 jarsworth in a jar and munchin away. ---Danceykitty--- "Squid thing, you do know I was going to share that with others, right? By the way, what's your name?" ---Squidy822--- "Sqoffpy." the squid says muffled by the cookies he is stuffing into his mouth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tilts her head to one side, confused,"Err, what?" ---Squidy822--- The squid summons some dirt and it forms a picture of a squid and a y. ---Danceykitty--- "Ahh, 'Squidy,' Sorry. Anyways, my name's Dancey, nice to meet you." ---Squidy822--- "Hmpihi" The Squid says, stuffing his mouth with all the cookies until he finishes them all. "Hello." the squid says afterwards ---Danceykitty--- "Welp, I'll go ahead bake more cookies somewhere, wanna come?" ---Squidy822--- "Nah, I think I ate too many cookkies...actually, there's no such--" Squidy says, but he falls asleep there before he finishes. ---Danceykitty--- "Ehh, I'll just go now, Pearla and Mr.Tab must be worried sick about me, I've been traveling for about a week or two." Dancey took her bag and went off to make more cookies. ---Squidy822--- On the way, she encounters Lemmy. "Heya Dancey! Your looking great today! Whatcha doin" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, seeing this sheep slime in about 5 timelines, thought,"MMM, NOT THIS SHEEP AGAIN." ''Dancey then replies with,"I'm fine, just heading 'home', now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back FAST." Dancey then ran past the sheep to head "home." ---Squidy822--- "Wait up!" he shouts, following. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks back at the sheep while running,"Sorry, in a rush!" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy trys to keep up, but then Squidy zooms by him, splashing a potion of swiftness onto Lemmy so he can keep up with Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey remembers that she fly, then does so to get home faster. ---Squidy822--- Squidy facepalms, then teleports Lemmy outside of Danceys home to wait for her. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally got to her home cave and saw the sheep, right there. Dancey ignores the sheep. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw her baking cookies and silently made some of his own. He used Lemons, Chocolate, and Cookie Dough. The result sparked around on your tounge and was yummylicious. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey continued on baking her cookies, baking a huge variety of cookies, ranging from chocolate chip to strawberry topped cookies, the list goes on. She also made a cup of avocado shake for herself. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had a Pickle Smoothie with his "Thunder-Cookies." "Wanna know the ingredients, Dancey?" ---Danceykitty--- "Err, no thanks, I'm fine." Dancey then takes a small sip of her avocado shake, then continues baking her cookies. She seems to mostly use her telekinesis to do the work faster and to make it easier to multitask. She puts each cookie in the giant bag she had, refilling it after the squid ate it all. ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports into nab the bag, but then he suddently drops it in the bag and screams in pain, Lemmy having used some sort of "Thunder Bite" on one of his tentacles hurting him. He then teleported away leaving Lemmy, who was thinking, -Hey, I saved Dancey's Cookies! Probably improved a relationship between us. Thats nice...- ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was too busy baking cookies to even notice. Is she deaf or something? ---Squidy822--- Both heard some beeping, and Lemmy looked at his watch. "Whoop, gotta go, I have...classes." And Lemmy runs off leaving his delicious cookies for Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey continued baking her cookies until the bag was full, she went off to go back to the ranch with the cookies, well, about to, anyways, the bag was too heavy. So she took it with her telekinesis and flew to the ranch, not noticing the cookies the yellow sheep left behind. ---Squidy822--- And then, suddently, the bag disappeared. And, nearby she saw Squidy holding the bag of cookies, enjoying them, sitting down, many of them from the bag missing in some pocket dimension, and the ones he have are in a jar. Meanwhile, Lemmy is "learning" a thing or two from Blaster. ---BassChu--- Somehow, Bashoo appears with a remote in his hand. "well, this works." "how's it going? i'm bashoo, but you can call me bashu." Bashoo then notices it's pronounced the same, and ends up stupid. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stares at the squid, then Bashoo. She then just decides to go back in the cave to bake even more cookies. ---Squidy822--- "Oh look, a cat person. Interesting. I like cats. I like cats with gift cookies even more. Do you have cookies, cat?" Squidy blabbers. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to toss one of her baked cookies to the squid. ---Squidy822--- Squidy catches it and eats it very quickly and steals all the cookie-making supplies to make cookies. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey had actually just been using her crystal powers as the cookie cutters and all, and she can make more, lots of them. Because of that, she can still continue baking. She also gathers a lot of fruits, veggies, etc, to make these cookies. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly Blaster runs in and starts screaming, "AHHHHHHWEREALLGONNADIEHELPUSWORLDAHHHH!!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by the ghost's sudden appearance, dropping the tray of cookies. ---Squidy822--- "TOMORROW IS APRIL FOOLS DAY! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blaster kept screaming. ---Danceykitty--- "Is this a joke? I'm pretty sure it was October or something." Dancey was a tad bit confused mixed with a tiny amount of annoyed. ---Squidy822--- Blaster shows Dancey his calender, which was themed around ghosts. Today was March 31st, and the sun was setting. "WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE--" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a little annoyed,"Is this some early April fools joke you're pulling here? Like, who or what it going to kill us all, the April fools meteor?" ---Squidy822--- "Its Squidy! On April fools day, his pranks are killer--often literally." Blaster says witwith a shaking in his voice. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey honestly didn't like April Fools,"Well if it's April Fools, trust no one, not even your friends or family." Dancey knew that pretty well, sometimes. ---Squidy822--- The next morning, when Dancey was up, Lemmy walked in with his body as a block of ice, with his head sticking out. Blaster floats in too then screams when he see's Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey wished it was still night, even if she was up pretty much all night stargazing,"Huh, I guess his pranks are killer...Ok I guess I won't be going out now, I'm not really an outsider anyway." Sparkles then came out of nowhere behind Dancey,"Hi, Dancey!" Dancey was a bit startled by Sparkle's appearance, then looked back at Sparkles,"Hiya, Sparkles." ---Squidy822--- Blaster walked outside...and then came back in screaming with a bloody axe in his head. And then a evil lumberjack walks in. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to summon a bunch of floating crystals to defend herself in case if the lumberjack attacks. ---Squidy822--- The lumberjack swings his axe and misses on purpose, screaming...and then laughing. Blaster gets up laughing too and pulls the fake axe out of his head. "The looks on your faces! Priceless!" Blaster says. And then they retreat outside...and a yip from Squidy is heard. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit angry, then continues on her routine of baking cookies, well, about to anyway, but then she thought of visiting the rancher's place again. She decides to take Sparkles along, then she flew to the place. In the middle of her flight, she was thinking of going to the quarry to visit the crystal slimes (though she hates it in the volcano), but she decided she would do it after a visit to the ranch from last time. ---Squidy822--- All of squidys tentacles were stuck in a trap that was hanged form a tree and he was hanging there upside-down with blaster laughing at him. "I...will...kill...you...!" Squidy murmurs. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey got to the ranch but didn't see anyone, probably because she didn't look all around the area, she then decides to fly to the volcano part of the indigo quarry to visit the crystal slimes, hoping they don't know that April fools is today. Sparkles was looking around during the flight. ---Squidy822--- At the volcano, she say Harry, who saw her, and his thoughts were instantly: -A female! Sheesh, the first female--no, the first living thing besides a slime--I've seen in ages!-. He didn't know about Lemmy, who somehow knew what he was going to do. "Ello, I don't even know your name yet, but your cute, and thats all I need to--" and then he's hit by a meteor that is...yellow and electric? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey made a shocked expression, and though,"Oh no, don't tell me I have '''4 '''people who have a crush on me. But...why me though." ''Sparkles showed a shocked expression. Dancey decided to go and meet up with the crystal slimes and have a few conversations. She went into her slime form first, so they wouldn't think she's a rancher, which she isn't one. ---Squidy822--- Harry finally escapes Lemmy, and starts shouting, "TAKEN?! THE FIRST FEMALE I SEE IN AGES HAS TO BE TAKEN! DEAR GOD, IS THIS AN IDEA OF A SICK JOKE?! ARRRRRRRGH!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard the humbug from a distance. She went back up to meet up with the humbug and transformed into her human form,"Actually, I'm not with him, so I'm technically not taken, he just has a crush on me that he can't keep a secret like anyone else I had known would. Also, I'm part slime, so, sorry to burst your bubble there." Sparkles was speaking to a crystal slime down below. ---Squidy822--- Harry goes back to doing what he was doing, and vacced up a couple crystal slimes. Them he found an odd onion and didn't know what it was, so he looked it up in his Slimepedia Book and read about it. He then tried one, and gagged a bit and spewed out a little toxic waste. "How does anything LIKE these?!" He says, then fly's back to his ranch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey went back to her slime form to talk to one of the crystal slime, but not before checking if it's getting dark. It didn't seem like it was getting dark, so she went back to have a few chit chats with the crystal slimes and largos. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went up to Sparkles and asked, "Can you tell me something about Dancey?" But suddently, they heard a scream...in the direction of Harry's Ranch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard the scream, and so did Sparkles. Dancey went into her human form, grabbed Sparkles and flew to the direction of the scream, after quickly saying goodbye to the crystal slimes and flying out of the volcano. ---Squidy822--- Vines were hanging on to all of his limbs. Squidy was laughing at him. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit annoyed and thought to herself,"''It's just them doing that darn April fools thing." ''She then flew back to the volcano to talk to the crystal slimes. ---Squidy822--- Dancey was caught in a net and brought down and was stuck in a circle of trees. The net made her be stuck upside down. Squidy was about to take a picture...then suddenly was sent flying by a thunderbolt. Lemmy came and bit the net to breaking, having saved her. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey fell head first and got up a little light-headed, but after about ten seconds, she's completely fine,"Well, I could have summoned up a sword to cut the net and free myself, but that's fine, too." Dancey noticed that Sparkles was knocked out on the ground. Dancey picked up the gold slime and flew back to her home. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy followed using thunder wings. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, when she got home, summoned a crystal to sit on while making sure Sparkles is okay. ---Squidy822--- Sparkles is suddently turned into a Golden Tabby slime. And then a load of mouse slimes are shoved into the house. :I ---Danceykitty--- Dancey had enough of this,"Alright, I've had enough of those two!" Dancey put still knocked out Sparkles down and went out to see what the two trouble makers were up to, wielding a sword she had summoned and having a few crystals summoned. ---Squidy822--- A bucket that was over the door splooshed dancey on the head...with anti-killing lava. ---Danceykitty--- "ACK. What in the world!?" Dancey said that with a slight growl. Dancey was generally very angry (she hates April fools that much, just like how I hate April fools...to death). Meanwhile, Sparkles finally woke up a little light-headed. ---Squidy822--- Sparkles was casually a golden tabby in a room of mouse slimes. Doesn't take Einstien to know what happens next. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around to see where those troublemakers are. Then she realized that the cave didn't have a door, but did at that last moment. Meanwhile, there is a confused Sparkles in a whole lot of panic. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime was mostly confused on what was happening, but other than that, was guessing randomly on what the mice would do. Would the mice start a party? Perhaps they'd get the cheese on the table? Maybe they'd attack Sparkles! Sheep wanted to help, but remembered that they didn't like mice and stayed away. Despite so, the sheep let out a warning "baaa" just in case. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is angry and Sparkles is confused, 'nuff said. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, the mouse slimes all turned into golden hen hens. A yummy treat for Gold Slimes. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles doesn't eat meat, so she ignores them, but is still confused to what is happening. ---Squidy822--- The golden hen hens turned into golden carrots. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles is still very confused, maybe a bit too confused to actually eat. Oh, also, she was full the entire time. ---Squidy822--- Suddently, 3 Chompeys sprouted out of a pipe that was suddenly attached to Danceys head. 2 dropped dead quickly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just sliced the stem of the plant and knocked away the pipe, of course, doing both with her sword. ---Squidy822--- Squidy was about to pwn Dancey with a giant water balloon, but there was beeping and the clock said 12:00. It was April 2nd!!!! :D ---Danceykitty--- Dancey popped the water balloon with her sword, undid all of the magic, and told the squid,"I'm so done with your shenanigans." Then flies to a place in the middle of the sea, and summons a crystal to lie down on so that she could star gaze by herself. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy somehow floated up from the depths and sat with Dancey, looking at the stars. "Ooh, that constellation looks like a heart! I think that's called 'symbolism.'" The only other constellations too noticeable were a sudowoodo from pokemon and a constellation somewhat in the shape of a 3. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey summoned a crystal farther away from where she is, and use telekinesis to put the yellow sheep on it, then continues stargazing. ---Squidy822--- Harry was nearby on his own square with a radiation symbol on it: his raft. He pulled out a heart necklace and looked up at the heart constellation. He started talking to himself. "Buddy, if this wasn't from you, I'd have thrown this into the ocean by now. Love-themed good luck charm...ha! First female I see in days, and she already has somebody liking her. But, its a thing from home. I might as well keep it..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey checks if her own heart necklace is still with her in case if it might have fallen into the ocean. It was still there, so she was relived. You might ask, why is she protective of her necklace? Well, let's just say she can't live without it, literally, she'll be dead if that necklace is broken in anyway. ---Squidy822--- Harry lies down on his back and starts talking to himself again. "I mean, honestly, Gary, where the heck did you get this rubbish? This thing hasn't given me a speck of love-luck! *sigh*" and Lemmy to be...typing on a laptop? ---Unze2unze4--- A WILD 'slime' APPEARED ATTACK - VACPAC - SPECIAL - RUN ---Squidy822--- Squidy is the one playing the game. He hits Attack. And then pulls out a shotgun and kills the slime. ---Unze2unze4--- SQUIDY USED SHOTGUN CRITICAL HIT! 'slime' DIED! YOU EARNED 1 NEWBUCKS ---Squidy822--- Squidy looked at the cash for a moment, then did a derpy thing screaming "I'M RIIIIIICH--!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to use her magic for something. She summons a magic star and launches it into the air. It explodes like a fire work. She then summons a bunch to start a firework show. Sparkles, somehow, heard the fireworks and immediately went out of the cave to see them and watch the show. ---Squidy822--- Squidy appeared with his Airhorns and played the star-spangled banner. ---MixieRoast--- Signum popped out a hole in the floor and screamed god save out queen at him. ---Squidy822--- ".-." Squidy just shrugged (somehow) and began eating a cookie. ---KittentheKitten --- (I didn't even read what happened) Yandre Kat and Kitten: *fight because Yandre made them mad* *they all roll into a ball and start calling toward the valley* Yandre: *site up with dizzy stars around* Kat and Kitten: *growl at Yandre* Kitten: Great. Now we're stuck. Thanks to you Yandre. kat VacPac: YOU HAVE MAIL YOU HAVE MAIL Kat: HE QUIET VACPACK Yandre: oh no. Wait, this roleplay's dead. *broke dashes FORTH WALL* Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style